Side Of a Bullet
by XMiloXloveX
Summary: How could you take her Life away? How could you be so full of hate? I scratched your name in the side of a bullet. Thoughts of everyone's, including michael's, on their death.


A/N: Dumb$$ Michael didn't even have to shoot her! Jerk! Then he leaves everyone! I hate him, I hope he is led into a trap! Don't give me that, "He was just looking out for his son" crap! That is exactly what it is, crap! C-R-A-P! SOMEONE STAB HIM! GRR! anyway, I was listening to this song, and so now, I'm all mad and stuff! So, I'm going to make a song fiction! YAY! OK, well I don't own LOST, nor NickelBack, trust me, if I owned lost, Sawyer and Ana would have been together a long time ago, Ana wouldn't have been shot, Charlie and Claire would have kissed a while back, oh and Ana wouldn't have been shot! who do they think they are, killing of Ana? Jerks! I know, Michelle Rodriguez only signed for a one year contract, but they could have renewed it! But no, just because of her driving problems, she gets kicked off. Umm, news flash! Evangilene Lilly has had 9 accidents with cars! ((10 if you count Ellen's show)) So excuse me, if I think some other people shouldn't be on the show if Michelle can't! Grr! People make me mad. Oh well, there is no use crying over spilt milk. OK, well I changed some of the words to the loverly NickelBack song, "Side Of A Bullet", the best song ever! YAY! OK, well here it goes.

ANA4EVAANA4EVAANA4EVAANA4EVAANA4EVAANA4EVAANA4EVA

**Side Of A Bullet**

Michael looked to the floor, and his first thought was, "Oh God, what have I done?". His second thought was, "How am I going to explain this?". His final thought before taking action was

"I have to make an excuse." Without thinking much he opened the lock on the door with the code that Ana Lucia had given to him, not even one minute ago. He looked at the strange man before him. He took the gun and aimed it at his own shoulder, and right then and there he shot himself.

As he lie there on the floor thinking, he thought back to before he left in search of his son. Maybe if Locke hadn't taught him to shoot, he wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe If he hadn't knocked Locke out and thrown him in the closet with Jack, he wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe if someone had stopped him, he wouldn't be in this situation. But he was in this situation and nothing was going to change it. He had fallen from where he longed to be; wanted. It was his own fault.

_Locke taught him to shoot maybe a little to well_

_Finger on the trigger_

_loaded bullet_

_He hit the stage so full of rage and let the whole world know it_

_Six feet away they heard him say_

_Oh God, don't let him pull it_

_Please God, don't let him pull it_

_How could you put us through it?_

_Libby watched him do it_

He knew no one would understand him or his reasoning for why he did it. He did know that his mind was fluttering with many questions of guilt. He knew Hurley wouldn't take this news to kindness, but who was there for Ana? She had no one ((that he knew of)). So who would care. At least he put her out of her misery. Now she didn't have to worry about everyone hating her. Still the guilt stung him, well, like a bullet. He didn't mean for this to happen, all he wanted was his son back. If it was really necessary for it to go this far, then so be it. In the back of his mind, the questions continued to ask. What they asked was...

_How could you take her life away?_

_**What made you think you have the right**_

_How could you be so full of hate?_

_**To take-away somebody's life?**_

_And when I heard you let her die_

_It made the world all wonder why_

_I sat at home and on my own_

_I cried alone and scratched you name in the side of a bullet_

Later the next day, as Sawyer stood at the edge of the grave, _her_ grave, he thought about what had happened. He still felt the warmth of her body on him, he still smelt the smell of her on himself, he still tasted the kiss that seemed so long ago. Whoever did this, will pay, he would make sure of that. Right now though, he had nothing to do but think. That is all he left her with, time to think. He wished that somehow he could bring her back, but he wouldn't because she was gone and nothing was going to change that. All he really wanted right now was her, but once again, that was a wish that he would never get. He felt as if his life was over now too, simply because of a gun. At least now, he had a chance to find who did this to her, and make sure their life was a living hell.

_And in the wake of his mistakes so many lives are broken_

_Gone forever from a loaded bullet_

_And no excuse that you could use to pull somebody through it_

_And to this day so many say_

_God why'd you let him do it?_

_How could you let him do it?_

_How could you put us through it?_

_Libby watched him do it_

Sawyer shook his head for disappointment in himself. What If he had called her back, would things be different? He didn't know, but right now, there was no chance of him doing anything stupid. Now every move he made would be planned carefully, every step he took, would be premeditated, every word he said, he would have already said in his head. He didn't know if there was life after death, but if there was, he would be damned if he didn't see her again. Whoever did this to her, would get their just desserts. No one knew what was going through his head at this very point in time. No one knew that he missed her.

_How could you take her life away?_

_**What made you think you had the right**_

_How could you be so full of hate?_

_**To take away somebody's life?**_

_And when I heard you let her die_

_it made the whole world wonder why_

_I sat at home and on my own_

_I cried alone and _

_Scratched you name in the side of a bullet_

"How could I let this happen?" Hurley thought to himself. Maybe if he hadn't of forgotten the blankets, she wouldn't be lying there right now. Instead they would be together and happy, well not exactly happy at the time, they'd be sad of course for Ana, but they would be together. He wanted so bad for her to be okay, but she was gone now, and all he could do was miss her. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, but if that's what it takes for her killer to be in justice, then so be it; Because he loved Libby, and that's what you do when you love someone in a situation like this. Libby wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, but she wouldn't have a say in the matter because she was no longer around. Once he found out who did this to her, they would pay so very dearly.

_How could you take her life away?_

_**What made you think you had the right**_

_How could you be so full of hate?_

_**To take away somebody's life?**_

_And when I heard you let her die_

_it made the world all wonder why_

_I sat at home and cried alone_

_and on my own _

_I scratched you name in the side of a bullet_

Michael...

_On the side of a bullet_

Ana...

_On the side of a bullet_

Sawyer...

_On the side of a bullet_

Hurley...

_On the side of a bullet_

Libby...

On _the side of a bullet_

**oOo**

ANA4EVAANA4EVAANA4EVAANA4EVAANA4EVAANA4EVAANA4EVA

A/N: OK, so there is one of many of my memorials for "Two for the Road". I loved that episode, except for the last minute. Yep, all 59 minutes were great, it was just that dumb last minute! Ok, well I'd appreciate reviews! I'd love reviews actually! So please review! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
